


Behind Closed Doors

by ambrsa



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrsa/pseuds/ambrsa
Summary: If someone would ask me what my biggest regret was I would say it was meeting him. As the old saying says no one knows what goes on behind closed doors.
Relationships: Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Fat Amy/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended all rights belong to the creators. Just a story I started no major editing done and apologize for any grammar or punctuation mistakes.

**_ Behind Closed Doors _ **

If someone would ask me what my biggest regret  was I would say it was meeting him. I met him at  hood night which should have been one of my best memories. I should have  went with my first instincts that I had that night but I didn’t. He showed interest in me unlike many others people did. I act like nothing bothers me I even call myself Fat Amy but things bother me I just don’t show it. He seemed so nice and sweet to me to start out. He would buy me flowers and candy things that made all of the girls  jelous . Things gradually started to change. He started commenting on my weight, my clothes, my looks, and even where I was. When Aubrey asked  my why I had  Bumpers’s number I couldn’t tell her it was because I had to call him constantly to check in with him. He insisted that he knew where I was and who I was with at all times. I couldn’t tell anyone what was going on. How could I tell them what was going on when I acted like I was tough and that nothing could bother me. All of the girls would know how weak I really was. Bumper tells me all of the time how pathetic and weak I am if I told the girls it would really be true.

I was so glad that we hadn’t moved into the Bella’s House yet I would never have been able to hide what happened.  It had only been yelling and screaming insults at me until today. Bella’s practice ran late today so I was rushing out of practice when I saw him coming from around the corner of one of the buildings on campus. “Do you know what time it is? Where have you been? Better yet who have you been with.” I tried to tell him. “Bumper you know I had Bella’s practice today. We ran late and I am just getting out of practice.” Before I knew what was  happening he grabbed me by my arm pulling me between two buildings on campus. I quickly glanced around but I couldn’t see anyone. He pushed me against the wall forcefully grabbing my upper arms and banging my head against the brick wall. I could see his face turn red and his eyes turned furious as he yelled at me. “I have told you before you are to call me or tell me where you are and if you are going to be late. How many times do I have to tell you before it gets though that thick stupid skull of yours?” It was like I was frozen and everything was in slow motion. I could see him raise his hand and before I knew  it I felt the impact of his fist on my face. It took me by surprise he had yelled at me many times but had never hit me until today. It seemed to have taken him by surprise as well because no sooner than he had hit me he released my arms and stepped back his face looking apologetic. “Amy I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. You know I love you so much I just get worried when I don’t know where you are. I promise it won't happen again. Let me make it up to you this weekend I will take you out to dinner.” I quickly nodded my head. “Um sure I guess but Bumper I really need to get going to finish some work in my classes.” Bumper stepped aside and I made a quick exit back to my room. After I got back to my dorm room, I went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I stared at my reflection in the mirror inspecting the damage. I could see the bruise already starting to form on my cheek. I was so glad that we hadn’t moved into the Bella’s House yet I would never have been able to hide what happened.  I could see the tears running down my face wondering how I got here. I couldn't recognize the person staring back at me in the mirror. As the old saying says no one knows what goes on behind closed doors. Those words are completely true, 

I had spent most of the next day in bed sleeping. I woke up later in the afternoon to my alarm beeping telling me it was time to get ready for Bella’s practice. I stood in front of the mirror making sure I put enough makeup on to cover the bruise on my cheek hoping no one would notice. I saw the handprints left on my arms and knew that I would have to wear a long-sleeved shirt to cover them. As soon as I was  finished I getting ready I rushed to get to practice on time. After everything that had happened, I definitely didn’t need Aubrey to get mad at me for being late to practice. 

I made it through the doors of the practice room just in time. I had a hard time paying attention during practice and Aubrey noticed and started yelling at the end of practice. “Fat Amy what are you doing? Have you been listening and paying attention at all today?” Luckily no one noticed me flinching at all of the yelling. “I’m sorry Aubrey I just had a lot of classwork and was up late studying last night.” Aubrey just shook her head mumbling an unintelligible response as she walked away,  Beca gave me a look as she walked over to me. “Are you sure everything is okay Amy? You looked really distracted today. You know you can talk to me about anything.” I faked a smile at her and lied. “Of course,  Beca you are talking to Fat Amy I have wrestled crocodiles and didn’t even break a sweat.”  Beca just smiled and shook her head as we all exited the practice room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have some violent or triggering scenes.

Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, the bruises faded and went away and things seemed to get better. The Bella's finally started improving and Aubrey had started to leave us alone. We all finally got moved into the Bella’s house. Bumper had been treating me better. He would buy me flowers and candy. He started treating me like when we first got together. But then things gradually started going back to the way they were. He was starting to yell and insult me again. He was back to demanding to know where I was. He only did these things when no one was around. He always made everyone think he was a perfect gentleman. I was starting to get worried that Stacie would wake up with the late-night phone calls and texts from Bumper. I had been lucky she was my roommate because so far it seemed like she was a heavy sleeper.

It was Saturday afternoon and Bumper told me I was supposed to stay the weekend with him at the treble house since the rest of the Trebles was out for the weekend. I really didn’t want to but I knew things would only get worse if I didn’t do what he told me. I saw Stacie coming into are shared room. “Hey Stacie I just wanted to let you know I will be gone for the weekend. I will be at the treble house with Bumper.” Stacie gave me a smile and winked “You get it girl.” I weakly gave a fake smile if she only knew the truth. I packed my bag and waved at Stacie as I left our room. I slowly walked to the trebles house dreading the weekend.

I knocked on the trebles door and saw Bumper open the door and I knew I was in trouble when I took one look at his face. “What took you so long? I thought I told you I wanted you to be here earlier. I guess you can't even tell time or your so slow because you're so fat.” I flinched as he yelled at me hoping no one was around to see what was going on. He finally moved away from the door so I could enter the house.

After we entered the house, he yanked my bag out of my had throwing it to the ground. He plopped down on the couch smirking at me. “Fix me something to eat and while you're at it get me something to drink. Hurry because I’m hungry.” I did what he told me and got him a drink before I started cooking. I looked at the treble kitchen but I could only find supplies to make spaghetti. I just hoped it would be good enough to satisfy him. After I finished cooking, I sat the plates on the table just as Bumper entered the dining room. We both sat down at the table. I anxiously watched as he took the first bite. I could immediately see he was not happy. I watched as he spit the food on to the table. “What are you trying to feed me? This is awful. You can’t even cook. What are you actually good at? Apparently all your good at is eating food.” I watched his face turn red as I saw the plate go flying crashing into the wall breaking into pieces as spaghetti covered the floor. I froze as I saw him get up from his chair in a rage with the chair tipping back words.

Bumper towered over me as I sat in my chair. Tears started streaming down my face as he grabbed me by my hair pulling me from the chair. He pulled my face inches from him as he yelled at  me. “You stupid idiot. Can’t you do anything right? I’ll make you good at something before we are done this weekend.” My stomach rolled at his words. He slapped me across my face before dragging me by my hair to  his bedroom.

He threw me down on top of his bed before crawling on top of me. “Before this weekend is over you will learn how to be a good girlfriend. Your just lucky I took pity on you.” I cried as I tried to block the punches and blows to my face and abdomen. Eventually the punches stopped but I realized the worst was yet to come when I heard him unzipping his pants. He aggressively pulled my pants off before crawling back on top of me. I tried to fight him but he was  to strong as he forcefully held my arms. I stared at the ceiling as if in a trance as he raped me hoping it would all be over soon. Eventually he stood up and zipped his pants up. I felt relieved that it was over hoping he would leave me alone the rest of the weekend. My relief was short lived as this  nightmare continued the rest of the weekend.

I knew the trebles would be returning late Sunday night and I knew I needed to get out of there before they returned. I knew Jesse and  Beca had broken up but they were still good friends and I couldn’t let him see me this way. Late Sunday I stood up from the bed looking at Bumper. “I need to get back to the Bella house or the girls will start getting worried.” He looked at me with a smirk giving me a kiss to my cheek. "Of course, we wouldn’t want them to get worried. Don’t forget to tell them how great of a weekend we had. I know I enjoyed it.” I faked a smile to him as I felt ready to puke. I quickly got dressed and gathered my things. I hurried to the  bella’s house keeping my head down hoping no one saw me.

I snuck into the  bella’s house as sighed in relief noticing the lights were out and everyone was in bed. I slowly entered into our shared room hoping Stacie was sleeping. As I glanced at her  bed I notice her eyes were closed and breathing slow and steady. I snuck over to my makeup bag grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom. As I showered, I scrubbed my skin until it was red and felt raw. I felt the water turn cold and knew I had to get out. I dressed as quickly as I could and applied some makeup to cover the bruises. I couldn’t risk Stacie waking up and seeing the bruises. I snuck back into my room and crawled under the covers wishing I could dissapear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning feeling sore and tired. I didn’t get much sleep because every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Bumper. I heard Stacie’s getting ready after her alarm went off. “Hey Amy are you going to get up to go to class.  Yo are going to be late.” I mumbled at her from under the covers. "No, I think I am going to skip class for a few days in fact could you tell Aubrey I won't be at  Bellas’s practice for a couple of days. I was trying to show Bumper some of my dancing skills and I sort of injured myself. I am going to take a few days to heal.” I uncovered my head just enough to see Stacie give me an odd look. “Okay if you say so. I'll tell Aubrey but you know she  s going to be pissed at you.” Stacie turned back around and continued to get ready for her class. Before she left, she looked back over at me with another look. “I'll see you later tonight Amy. Get some rest okay.” Then she left our room closing the door quietly behind her. 

After everyone left, I went back to take another shower but no matter how hard I tried it seemed like I would never be able to wash him away as I had scrubbed my skin red for a second time. I slowly stepped out of the shower as the water had turned cold again. I slowly redressed my aching body trying not to focus on all of the black and blue bruised patches of skin. I reapplied the makeup to cover the bruising to my face. I slowly walked back to my room and tucked myself back under my covers where I spent the rest of the day watching tv.

Bella’s Practice and Aubrey POV

Aubrey started pacing the practice room looking over at Stacie. “Where’s Fat Amy? Stacie you’re her roommate where is she.” “Sorry I forgot to tell you. She taking a few days off from classes and Bella practice. She said she was showing Bumper some dance moves over the weekend but injured herself. This is Fat Amy we're talking about so you never really know.” Aubrey couldn't believe this they needed to all be at practice to get ready for the competition. At times it seemed like she was the only one worried about their performance. She looked at all of the Bella's with disgust. “So, does anyone else have something they think is more important to do right now.” All of the Bella’s shook their heads and looked away except  Beca who stared right back at her. “Aubrey, I think something might really be wrong with Amy. She’s not acting like herself. I don’t know if anyone else notices but lately she flinches when you yell at us or when anyone touches her.” Chloe appeared at  Beca ’'s side. “I think  Beca is rights she's just not the same Fat Amy we know. She seems more reserved and less bubbly. She never hangs out with the Bella’s anymore outside of practice she always has some excuse” It was no surprise that Chloe came to her girlfriend's defense. But after thinking she had to agree with them something was wrong. She knew she needed to try to figure out what was going on. I turned back towards the Bella’s. “You guys are right somethings not right. After practice I will try to go talk with her. Maybe she will tell me what’s going on with her. All right everyone I know we are all worried about Amy but let’s get back to practice for now” 

After practice I walked into the Bella house walking to Amy and Stacie’s room. I knocked on the door a couple times but got no answer. I went ahead and opened the door seeing Amy still lying in bed. I softly sat on the bed facing her. “Amy it’s Aubrey I just wanted to Make sure you are okay. Stacie told me you didn’t show up to practice because you hurt yourself. I know sometimes I can act snotty but I really do care. You can talk to me about anything and I will listen.” Amy lifted her head up facing me. “Aubrey I am fine just leave me alone and go bother someone else so I can rest.” My mouth dropped there was something definitely wrong this was not the usual Amy. “Amy everyone has noticed something is wrong all of us are just worried about you.” Amy sat up with fire in her eyes. “Aubrey, I told you I am fine. All of you need to mind your own damn business and leave me the hell alone. Get the hell out of my room.” I couldn’t believe the words coming from her mouth Amy never talked like this to anyone. Amy was always fun loving and bubbly. What she didn’t realize as she was getting upset the sleeves of her shirt had gotten pushed up her arms. I looked down at her arms an noticed them covered in bruises in the shape of hand prints. She looked down at her arms and back to my face realizing I had saw them. Tears started leaking down my cheeks as I looked at her. “Amy what is going on. What happened and who gave you those bruises. Please talk to me I want to help you.” She looked me in the eyes as I watched her slowly fall apart. She started sobbing uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around her and just held as she sobbed. Eventually the sobs slowed as she starting calming down and I could tell she was going to go to sleep. I helped her lay back on the bed. I curled up next to her wrapping my arms around her  her hoping I could provide some comfort. I texted the Bella’s telling them I was staying with Amy in her room and that I would update them later. I knew now something was horribly wrong and just hoped all of us Bella’s could help her get through this. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have some violent or triggering scenes.

Chapter 4

I woke up in the middle of the night in a panic and couldn’t breathe. I had a night mare about what had happened with Bumper and to make matters worse someone was holding me in bed. I had sat straight up in bed in a panic. The other person jolted awake and that was when I notice the person next to me was Aubrey. She started rubbing my back as it took me a minute to calm down and realize she wasn’t going to hurt me. After I calmed down, we both tucked back under the covers and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up for the second time it took me a minute but I was proud when I didn’t immediately panic after finding Aubrey cuddling. She immediately woke up after noticing me moving. We both sat up and she looked me in the eyes. “Amy please talk to me. You know I saw the bruises and know something is wrong. Let me help you. I do have a question are those the only bruises or are there more. The makeup you were wearing has smudged from the crying and I can tell you have some bruising on your face” I looked at her knowing now that I was not going to be able to hide the truth any longer. I walked over to desk and grabbed a cloth and started to remove the rest of my makeup covering the bruising. I turned around to Aubrey after it was all removed to reveal my bruised covered face. To her credit Aubrey showed no emotion and held back her tears and spoke in a calm steady voice “Is that all of the bruises.” I shook my head no and slowly removed my top to show her the bruises knowing I was safe with her. “There are some others under the rest of my clothes.” I was hoping she would be able to take the hint without me having to verbalize what had happened. I realized she must  have when I heard her gasp at my words. I slowly pulled my shirt back on to cover myself and sat back on the bed facing her.

Aubrey looked me in the eyes and spoke softly to me. “Amy can you tell me who did this to you. We need to report this.” I shook my head at this knowing how stupid she would think I was when I told her the truth. “Aubrey you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. No one will believe me. So, it is better this way. I don’t need people telling me how stupid I am or how it never happened.” Her face turned serious as she spoke to me. “I believe and the Bella’s will too. We are all here for you no matter what.” 

I finally gained the courage to tell her what happened after she looked at me with concern but without pity in her eyes.” It was Bumper. Some things have been going on for a while that none of you know about. He seemed great at the beginning. He bought me flowers, candy, and cards. After a while thing started to change. It started small with just some rude comments and insults. If you remember that day at Bella’s practice where I wasn’t really paying attention the night before was the first time, he hit me. He told me he was sorry after and kept apologizing. He even took me to nice dinner that weekend. For a few  weeks things seemed to get better he started acting like when we first started dating. That didn’t last long and things started to going back to the way they were. None of this compared to this weekend. He told me he wanted me to spend the weekend with him at the treble house since the guys were going to be gone. I didn’t was to go but I didn’t was to make him mad. It turned out to be one of the worst mistakes  o my life. He started in as soon as I got to the house. He was ordering me around to get him drinks and fix him supper. I tried my best with what they had but I made him mad. He threw the plate at the wall.” I had to take a few breaths before I could tell her the rest as I could feel my stomach rolling felling as if I could puke. “That's... that’s when he grabbed me by the hair dragging me to his bedroom. He started beating me I tried to stop him but I couldn’t. He... he... he raped me. I told him no and tried to stop him but I couldn’t. I really tried to stop him Aubrey I really did. He continued this all weekend long.” I couldn’t talk about this anymore as I started crying. Aubrey reached over and hugged me rubbing my back until I eventually calmed down. “Amy, I believe you. I just wish I would have noticed all of this sooner so we could have helped you.” I gave her a weak smile. “It’s not your fault Aubrey and you are here now. You don’t know how much that means to me. I appreciate you trying to help but I can’ t report it no one will believe it was him since we were dating.” “Amy you said no and no means no even if you are dating. I understand your concern and we will all be here no matter what you choose to do. I think you should speak with the other Bella’s and fill them in on what’s going on. They have been really worried about you and right now, you need all of the support that you can get.” I nodded my head knowing Aubrey was right. "I know your right maybe I can talk to the girls tonight. I’ll think about reporting it to okay.” She smiled at me and pulled me in for another hug. I knew the conversation with the girls was going to be difficult but maybe she is right and it is time to talk about was has been happening behind closed doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I knew the conversation with the rest of the Bella’s was going to be difficult but Aubrey had all of the girls sitting in the living room when I came down the stairs. I took a seat on the couch and Aubrey sat down next to me. All of the Bella’s looked at me worried. I took a deep breath before starting. “I have some things I need to talk to you about. I have been hiding some things from all of you.” I looked at Aubrey she nodded her head and smiled at me as she grabbed my hand and squeezed. I began to tell the Bella’s what had happened. After I was finished all of the girls was at my side telling me they would help me with whatever I needed. We were all interrupted by several beeps and vibrations as I looked down at my phone seeing several text messages and missed calls from Bumper. I didn’t know what to do and I quickly looked over at Aubrey. “Amy what do you want to do. I know you said you would think about reporting him. I really think we need to get someone else involved. I’m really worried if you don’t answer him that he is going show up here and if that happens, we don’ know what he will do.” I nodded my heading knowing she was right. I was worried he would come here and hurt one of the girls. I looked at all of the girls before looking back at Aubrey before quietly answering her. “I think your right it's time I called the police. Will you stay with me?” She nodded her head as I quietly dialed the number. I noticed the rest of the girls getting up and going back to their rooms giving me and Aubrey privacy. If you would have asked me a few days ago if I thought Aubrey would be the person sitting next to me, I would have called you crazy. It surprised me more than anything how kind and caring she has been with me. The most important thing is she makes me feel safe and right now I need that more than anything

After I made the phone call to the cops, they arrived to the Bella’s house shortly after. Aubrey stayed with me while I recounted to the cops what Bumper had done. They asked if I had any evidence that could be  used to help with my case against him. I realized the clothes I had worn to Bumpers was still in my room since I had forgotten to wash them. The officers went to my room while I sat down stairs with Aubrey still holding my hand and trying to comfort me. After a short while the officers came down the stairs with my clothes now in evidence bags. They explained the process to me and told me they would be in contact with me with updates.

The girls entered the living room surprising me with snacks and popcorn for a movie night. All of the Bella’s quieted down and settled in to watch movies. I was sitting on the couch with Aubrey cuddling me after she had covered the both of us with an afghan. I was glad we were watching something I had already seen so I really didn’t have to pay attention to the screen. I felt so warm, comfortable, and safe that I slowly drifted off to sleep still cuddling with Aubrey.

All of the Bella’s woke to banging on the door. Aubrey untangled from me on the couch to answer the door.” Amy, I think you need to come to the door.” I slowly walked to the door seeing two police officers in uniform. “Amy my name is detective Martin we just wanted to update you in person and let you know we have just arrested Bumper Allen. We will keep you informed with any other developments.” I thanked them and watched them walk away from the house and drive away. I turned towards Aubrey as she enveloped me in a hug before I started sobbing. Within seconds all of the Bella’s joined us in a group hug. I realized in the short while I have known these  girls, they had become my family.

It didn’t take long for word to get around the campus that Bumper had been arrested. After a few days I started going back to classes and Bella’s practice trying to get back into a routine. I just did my best to stay focused and ignore the gossip and talk about Bumper. The biggest surprise had been some days after his arrest when the trebles came to the door with boxes of pizza and cases of pop. Jesse and the other trebles wanted to let me know they were going to support me and testify against Bumper if needed. Aubrey had let them in the house deciding on a truce now due to the situation and considering that Jesse had become the new trebles leader.

The case against Bumper seemed to progress rapidly after he had gotten arrested. I had been informed a month later the trial would be starting within the next month. I had been told the prosecutor was still trying to convince Bumper to take a plea due to the overwhelming evidence against him. I had been  told we would be hearing from his lawyers in the next few days to see if he would take the plea.

Aubrey and I had gotten closer spending most of our free time together. She had really become my rock through everything. She had insisted she stay with me until I received the call from the prosecutor's office not wanting me to be alone when I got the call. Aubrey and I had been sitting on the bed watching tv when my phone rang. I glanced down and immediately knew the call was from the prosecutor. I anxiously answered the call as Aubrey held my hand. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing when the prosecutor told me that Bumper was going to take the plea. She told me she would give me a date later when there was going to be a sentencing hearing that I would be able to attend to give a victim's impact statement if I chose to. After I ended the call, I embraced Aubrey. “It’s over. It’s finally over. He’s going to take the plea.” Aubrey broke the embrace and smiled at me. “I knew you could do it. You are so strong. The Bella’s and I are so proud of you.” I looked at Aubrey and smiled knowing a huge weight had been lifted off of my heart and soul today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day of the sentencing hearing came. All of the Bella’s and Trebles came to support me. I sat in the front row waiting for the judge to call for my statement. Aubrey was sitting next to me holding my hand hoping to calm me down. The judge finely called for me to give my statement. I glanced over at the defense table where Bumper was sitting his trademark smirk noticeably absent, he was looking anywhere but at me. I walked shakily to the podium and adjusted the microphone. “I am here today to put on record what Bumper Allen did to me. I want him to know how he changed me and made my life a living hell after he beat and raped me. I constantly look over my shoulder and see danger everywhere I go. I flinch most of time when someone touches me. I can’t sleep without waking up from nightmares. This whole thing has taught me you were wrong I am not pathetic and weak. I am strong and deserve to be with people who love and respect me. I have realized who my real family and friends are. Today you are finally going to pay for your crimes. I realize I don’t hate you because that still gives you power over me. I will do my best to learn to forgive you because after today I am finally free from you.” I walked back to my seat stronger and with more confidence. The rest was a blur when the judge gave the sentence and Bumper was placed in hand cuffs and removed from the court room. Once the judge released us all I stood up turning to all of the  Bellas’s and Trebles to thank them as we were getting ready to leave. I felt such a relief walking down the court house steps knowing I was able to close one chapter of my life and beginning to start a new one.

The rest of the year seemed like a blur. I was passing all of my classes and would soon be a college sophomore. The Bella’s made it to the finals and beat the Trebles. With all of this I realized Aubrey would be graduating. I didn’t know how to feel about that because she had become my rock and one of my best friends. We hadn't really discussed how this was going to change things. I was afraid to bring the topic up to her because I didn’t want her to think I was being too needy. I knew we  would have to have that conversation sometime soon.

On a Saturday evening I was sitting on my bed watching tv when I heard a knock on the door frame with Aubrey in the doorway. “Hey can I come in. I think we need to talk.” I looked at her and nodded pretty sure I knew what the conversation was going to be. She walked over and sat softly on the bed next to me. I patiently waited for her to start.

Aubrey's POV

I sat on the bed looking at Amy anxious about the conversation we were about to have. I had been avoiding this conversation for a while. Seeing her looking at me almost brought me to tears before I took a deep breath. “I know we haven't’ talked much about what’s going to happen after I graduate. I know you will still have Chloe since she failed and the rest of the Bella’s here with you. I just wanted to say I want to keep this friendship after I leave. You mean too much to me for us not to stay in contact. I still want us to do our lunches and movie nights. I hope you do too.” Before I knew  it I was enveloped in a bear hug from Amy. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that Aubrey. I have been so worried that you would leave and forget about me.” I couldn’t believe she would think that. I was so overwhelmed with emotion I wasn’t thinking and placed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth accidently missing her cheek. I pulled back with a gasp seeing Amy’s eyes go wide with surprise. “Oh my gosh Amy. I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I think I should go.” I saw her sit there motionless still staring at me as I turned and quickly exited the room.

I knew I had screwed everything up and probably lost my best friend. How could she ever trust me again? I never meant to kiss her I was just caught up in the moment and I only meant to kiss her cheek. I knew I had some feelings for her since we had been spending so much time together but I knew I would never tell her about them. She had been hurt so badly by Bumper that I didn’t want to add any extra complications to her life. Chloe and I have always been close friends but I hadn’t confided  in her about my feelings for Amy but I realized now was the time.

I slowly approached Chloe and  Beca's door taking a deep breath before knocking. Chloe opened the door immediately knowing something was wrong. “Aubrey is everything ok? You don’t look so good. You're really pale.” Before I knew it, Chloe had closed the door and was guiding me to sit on her bed. I saw  Beca sitting at the desk chair looking worriedly at me. “Hey Chloe do you want me to give you guys a few minutes?” I looked at  Beca and shook my head. “No, it’s okay you can stay. I need to talk to you guys. I did something really stupid. I kissed Amy.” I watched their jaws drop and eyes get as big as saucers. “We were talking about next year and I got caught up. I meant to kiss her cheek but instead I accidently kissed the corner of her mouth. I don’t know what to do? I feel like I am no better than Bumper. I broke her trust and kissed her without her permission. The worst part is I actually have feelings for her. I know she just went through a lot with Bumper so I never planned to tell her. I didn’t want to make things more complicated for her. Now I have because when I left, she never said anything she just stared back at me in a daze.”  Beca moved her chair closer as Chloe grabbed both of my hands. “Aubrey, we have been friends for years you know you can tell me anything. It does shock me a little but I know you have been spending a lot of time together lately. I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. I don’t know if she has feeling for you but I do know she cares a lot about you. She knows you would never do anything to hurt her. I think you should give her some time to process everything. Then I think you should tell her how you feel. Would you feel better if  Beca went to check on her to make sure she’s ok while you stay here with me?” I nodded my head as I sat quietly.  Beca stood up heading to the door before turning back me. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure she is okay Aubrey. I promise.” I then heard the door shut softly as  Beca left before I broke down in tears. Chloe wrapped her arms around me as we laid down on the bed. I just hoped Amy was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Chapter 7

I sat on my bed still in a daze since Aubrey had left my room. I couldn’t believe that Aubrey had kissed me. She apologized so I’m not sure she meant to. I really hadn’t thought about dating since everything had happened with Bumper. I definitely had never thought about dating a woman. I know I care a lot about Aubrey but I’ve never really thought about her as anything but a friend. I know that I wasn’t disgusted by the kiss or by Aubrey being the one to kiss me. The problem was I was so confused I didn’t really know what my feeling were right now.

I heard a knock at more door and saw  Beca tentatively open the door. “Can I come in?” I motioned for her to come in and she shut the door softly before taking a seat on the bed next to me. “I just wanted to see if you are doing okay. Aubrey explained to Chloe and I what happened and she’s really worried about you. She’s afraid she broke your trust by kissing you without your permission especially after everything that’s happened.” I looked back at  Beca shocked. “I’m doing okay  Beca I know Aubrey would never hurt me she’s not like Bumper. I mean she did kind of surprise me with the kiss but I know she would never force me to do anything I wasn’t comfortable with.”  Beca nodded her head at me. “I’m glad to hear you’re doing okay but I do have some questions for you. I know the kiss was unexpected but do you have feelings for Aubrey? I know the both of you have been spending a lot of time together recently.” I took a few deep breaths because I really didn’t know how to answer her question. “I really don’t know what to think. I’ve never really thought about Aubrey as anything more than a friend before today. I mean I have only dated guys. Sitting here since she left, I do realize that there might be some feeling involved. She helped me so much after Bumper I think the line between friendship and something else might have been crossed.”  Beca nodded and grabbed my hand and squeezed. “It was hard for me to admit that I had feelings for Chloe. I mean she was my best friend and I had always told myself I was straight. I was mostly afraid that I would lose my best friend but I ultimately realized that if I didn't break up with Jesse and tell Chloe how I felt I was going to lose a part of myself.” I had to wipe away a few stray tears running down my cheek. “I’ll admit I liked the kiss even if it was a surprise. I just keep sitting here thinking why would Aubrey want to be with me. Aubrey is thin and drop dead gorgeous anyone would be lucky to date her. I come with a lot of baggage with everything that happened with Bumper and I mean look at me I call myself Fat Amy for a reason. It worries me it would just be something else for people to gossip about me the Bumper issues, being fat, and let’s add gay on top of it.”  Beca looked at me sternly. “Amy you are a beautiful, smart, strong, and intelligent woman that Aubrey or anyone else would be lucky to date. Don’t sell yourself short. We all know Aubrey can be intense but if anything, these last months have showed us all that she is loyal and not shallow. As for the rest the Bella’s will always be there for you know matter what happens. Just so you know Aubrey’s in Chloe and I’s room.” She gave me a quick hug. I knew Aubrey and me need to have a talk.  Beca and I both walked across the hall to her and Chloe’s room.

Beca opened the door and I followed in behind her. The sight I saw nearly brought me to tears to see Aubrey crying on the bed with Chloe holding her. Chloe turned her head glancing up at me after hearing us enter the room. The movement was enough that it caused Aubrey to look up as well. Chloe glanced back down at Aubrey “Aubrey,  Beca and I are going to leave the room and let you guys talk.” I watched  Beca and Chloe leave the room and I sat down on the bed next to Aubrey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I grabbed Aubrey’s hand and squeezed. “I don’t know if you meant to kiss me or not but I want you to know that I trust you Aubrey and I always feel safe with you. The kiss was a surprise but I want you to know you are nothing like Bumper the fact that you are acting like this proves that point. I will admit until today I never really thought our relationship was anything but a really close friendship. After you kissed me, I realized I think we have already crossed that line. The kiss was a surprise but I liked it and I think I have feelings for you. A lot of small things make since now. How when you walk into a room, I instantly feel better. You make me feel safe and loved. I love cuddling with you on our movie nights even when you steal the covers. But most of all even as cliche as it sounds you make me feel whole.”

Aubrey's POV

I sat there with Amy’s hand entwined with mine. I couldn’t believe that she had feelings for me. “I have had feelings for you for a while Amy. I knew after everything that happened with Bumper, I didn't want to complicate things for you or add any pressure. I feel the same about you. When I am with you, I don’t feel like I have to be perfect. I feel wanted and needed when I am with you. Meeting you was one of the best things to happen to me. I know I am getting ready to graduate but I would like to see if we could make this work. I think we should take everything slowly, but I would really want to make this work.” I waited to anxiously to see what Amy thought. “I would like to make this work to Aubrey. I agree I think we should take everything slowly. For right now I think we should keep this to ourselves and not tell the Bella’s for a while. Obviously, the cats out of the bag with Chloe and  Beca , but maybe we could do some double dates with them.” I smiled back at Amy excited about our new relationship. “I know we said we would take things slow, but do you think we could have a redo of our first kiss.” She nodded her head smiling at me. We both leaned in and I placed a soft tender kiss to her lips pulling back after a short while not wanting to take things too far too fast. “I think maybe we should head back to our rooms and give  Beca and Chloe back their room. How about we have a movie night in my room tomorrow night?” We stood up to head out of the room as Amy turned to me. “That sounds like a great idea I’ll make us some popcorn and bring up some pop.” We both exited the room smiling with our hands entwined as we passed  Beca and Chloe in the hallway. Amy gave my hand a soft squeeze before we separated to go to our own rooms for the night.

Our movie night had gone better than expected. I was surprised because I thought it might be awkward still trying to learn our new boundaries in our changed relationship. Instead it was like most of our movie nights but included occasional kisses, more cuddling, and more hand holding. We had a talk with Chloe and  Beca about how we wanted to keep our relationship quiet between just the four of us for now. They both understood and was glad we were both happy. I asked them if they wanted to go on a double date with us this weekend and both of them happily agreed.

“I still can’t believe you talked us all into going bowling for our double date Chloe. You know I am terrible at bowling.” Chloe just smirked at me. “You know we could always have them put those gutter bumpers they use for kids on your lane Aubrey.” Thankfully Amy stepped between us at that moment. “Don’t worry Aubrey I was the best bowler on my team in Tasmania. I could wrestle an Alligator and bowl at the same time with my hands behind my back and still get a strike.” We all shook are heads giggling at Amy’s antics. We all quickly put our shoes on so we could find a lane before it got too busy. After the first three frames it was glaringly obvious how awful I was bowling compared to the other three. The most shocking thing was Amy had been right she was an excellent bowler. For the fourth frame Amy finally took pity on me and came to my rescue. “You know Aubrey most of the reason you are having so much trouble has to do with your stance and how you are releasing the ball. Let me help you” She got up standing behind me pressing herself against me to trying to adjust my stance grabbing my hand as well to help me with the release of the bowling ball. Even though I knew we were taking things slowly my body was on fire feeling her body making contact with mine “Amy I’m not sure whether you are helping me or making things worse when you are standing so close to me.” She softly whispered in my ear. “Did I just make the great Aubrey Posen blush. I think I like seeing you flustered like this. Don’t worry I will quit distracting you. Let’s get you a strike this time.” She helped me release the bowling ball at the right time causing all ten pens to scatter and fall down. Amy was right I had gotten a strike. As I walked back to our booth both Chloe and  Beca wore knowing smirks on their faces. After Amy’s lesson my bowling had noticeably improved allowing me to redeem myself slightly. Maybe bowling wasn’t so bad after all especially if I got to have more lessons from Amy. After returning to the Bella’s house I walked Amy to her room. Seeing no one in the hallway I leaned in and place a chaste kiss to her lips before we both  separated to go to our rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The few months before Aubrey’s graduation seem to pass too fast. We spent as much time together as we could even if it was helping each other with our class work. We also had many more double dates with Chloe and Beca. I knew we were going to continue dating after she graduated but I was going to miss spending so much time together. We both decided the right time to tell the Bella’s about us was at her graduation party. I knew that it was going to be a shock for most of them. It made me nervous but I knew the Bella’s was our family and would be happy for both of us. 

Even though we had been taking our relationship slowly I knew I was falling for her. We hadn’t gone beyond some intense kissing sessions but those sessions have started getting more intense making me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. I wasn’t sure how I would react or feel if we did anything else, but I knew this was a conversation I needed to have with Aubrey soon. I knew I would have to be the one to bring the topic up, because Aubrey would be to afraid that she would be pressuring me into something I wasn’t comfortable with. Even though I knew she would never hurt me or pressure me into anything she was always careful with boundaries. I felt so safe and loved when I was with her.

We were both sitting on my bed watching a movie on a Friday night while rest of the Bella’s were out. I knew now was a perfect time to have the conversation I was wanting to have with her. I took a deep breath and I turned towards Aubrey. “Can we talk about something for a minute. Don’t worry it’s nothing bad I promise. I know we have been taking things slowly especially the physical side of our relationship, but I think we need to talk about the physical side. I know that it has taken me awhile to even think about this after what Bumper did to me, but I don’t want him to ruin this part of my relationship with you. I feel safe and loved when I am with you and I think I am ready to try to take our relationship to the next level if that is something you want too. I am in love with you Aubrey”

Aubrey’s POV

I stared at Amy because I definitely didn’t think the  conversation we would be having would involve Amy telling me she was in love with me and wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I grabbed Amy’s hand lacing our fingers together. “I am in love with you too Amy. If taking our relationship to the next level is something you are interested in and comfortable with then I'm okay with it too. I just don’t want you to feel pressured into anything we can take things as slowly as you want. I want you to know that I will wait for you to feel comfortable with things no matter how long it takes.” Amy smiled back at me. “Aubrey, I know some bad things happened to me but I am not fragile and made of glass and I’m not going to break. One thing being with you has taught me is I am stronger than I ever thought I was. I want to be with you Aubrey.” “Trust me Amy we will both know when the time is right for the both of us.” We both smiled at each other and cuddled back up turning our attention back to the movie playing on the screen. I could tell Amy was getting tired as she yawned while the credit rolled across the screen. “I think it’s past someone's bedtime.” I helped her tuck under her covers and gave her a kiss to her forehead as she smiled drowsily back at me. I gathered my things and walked to the door. I turned back glancing at Amy before I left. I smiled as I saw that she was already sound asleep softly snoring. I softly closed the door heading to my own room for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the weekend of Aubrey’s graduation. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I decided I wanted to plan a romantic night in with Aubrey. I knew the time was right and I just hoped everything would go to plan. I’m not the best cook but Chloe had been giving me lessons so I could cook a wonderful meal for Aubrey. I had even enlisted  Beca with making me some mixes for my night with Aubrey.  Beca and Chloe had both promised that they were going to take the rest of the Bella’s on an outing so they would be out of the house leaving me and Aubrey alone. I told Aubrey we were going to have a movie night on Friday to celebrate her graduation so she wouldn’t make any other plans.

Tonight, was the night. Aubrey had been busy doing last minute graduation plans allowing me to prepare for our night. I had already texted her making sure she was going to be here on time. I already had the table prepared with a vase of fresh red roses placed in the center. I anxiously waited to hear her enter the house. As soon as I heard the door close, I went to meet her. I grabbed her hand leading her to the table. “Amy what’s going on?” I pulled out her chair. “Take a seat Aubrey. I have a special night in planned for us.” After she took a seat, I filled our glasses and served our food. We talked about how Aubrey’s graduation planning was going as we listened to  Beca’s mix tape playing in the background. I cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I returned back to the table to see Aubrey. I offered my hand to Aubrey helping her stand. “Dance with me.” I pulled her in close as we slow danced to  Beca’s mixes. We slow danced for a couple of songs before I separated us. “Aubrey, I know you said we would know when the time is right. I can’t think of a better time than right now.” I grabbed her hand and led her to my bedroom

I was nervous after we entered my bedroom even though I knew I wanted this and that I wanted it to be with Aubrey. We both sat down on my bed as we scooted towards the head board. I brushed some stray blond hair away from Aubrey’s eyes. I slowly leaned in and kissed her. Things slowly progressed to where I was laying back on the bed with Aubrey hovering over me. Aubrey started placing kisses down my neck to my shoulder. She stopped for a second before looking me in the eye. “Amy are you sure this is what you want?” I nodded my head. Aubrey slowly started unbuttoning my shirt her eyes never leaving mine. She went slowly giving me a chance to stop if I needed. She helped me unfasten and remove the rest of my clothing. I was laying back staring up at her feeling self-conscious about my body. By the look on Aubrey's face I could tell she knew what my thoughts were. “Amy, I want you to look at me. You are beautiful and I love every part of you.” I smiled back at her. I got the courage to help her remove her clothes until we were laying together with no barriers left between us. My body was tingling and on fire where our skin made contact. I nodded as she gave me one last look to make sure I was okay with what was happening. Before I knew what was happening, we both were exploring each other's body until we both had been satisfied multiple times and too exhausted to move. We both rolled over and cuddled before we both drifted off to sleep. 

I woke up to my phone alarm quietly buzzing. I extracted myself from Aubrey’s tight grip trying not to wake her up. I knew the Bella's would be back soon so I needed to get started on Aubrey’s breakfast. After I had finished in the kitchen, I carried our prepared breakfast to the bedroom. I knocked on the door frame seeing Aubrey groggily sit up in bed smiling at me. I carried the tray sitting it on the bed before I gently sat down next to her. “Amy you didn’t have to do this.” I smirked at her. "You graduate today I think you deserve something special. We better hurry up before the Bella’s get back unless you want them to find out about us before tonight at your party.” I gave her a quick kiss before we ate our breakfast. We both cleaned up and changed just in time before we heard the Bella’s arrive back to the house.

All of the Bella’s and Treble’s attended the graduation ceremony for Aubrey. I was sad and happy at the same time watching Aubrey walk across the stage receiving her diploma. Of course, all of the Bella’s and Treble’s were cheering for her when she walked across the stage. I think we all might have embarrassed her a little bit. After the ceremony was over Aubrey introduced me to her parents. I was shocked she had introduced me as her girlfriend. I waited for her parents to comment but they didn’t. Instead I received a hug from her mom and a handshake from her dad. Her mother smiled at me. “So, this is who we have been hearing so much about. I’m so happy to meet you. You have made our daughter happier than she has been in a long time. We would love for you both to come to dinner sometime. I guess us old folks better let you young ones go so you can enjoy Aubrey’s party.” Aubrey gave her parents a hug and kiss before they left. Aubrey smiled at me. “Don’t worry you did great. They loved you Amy. They are right we do need to get together for dinner sometime so they can get to know you better. But for tonight you are all mine. Let’s go find the Bella’s and Trebles so we can head out to the party.” 

Aubrey’s graduation party was a small get together at the Bella’s house with mostly Treble’s, Bella’s, and a few other’s Aubrey had made friends with over her years at Barden. Aubrey was holding my hand as we ran into Stacie and Cynthia Rose in the hallway. Stacie smiled at us. “So is there something the two of you would like to tell us.” Cynthia Rose smirked “How long have you been holding out on us?” I smiled at them both. Aubrey and I rounded up the rest of the Bella’s into a group to talk to them. They all instantly noticed our entwined hand. “So, I guess we both have something to tell you guys. Aubrey and I are dating. We have been dating for a little while but we wanted to keep things quiet until we made sure thing were going to work.” All of the Bella’s started talking over each other but Stacie’s voice was the loudest. “So how did all of this start between the two of you?” I squeezed Aubrey’s hand and took a deep breath. “It actually started pretty slow. You all know Aubrey was there for me with everything that happened with Bumper. She showed me unconditional love and support when I needed it the most. We spent a lot of time together and started realizing we had feelings for each other. We decided we wanted to try being together but that we would take things slowly especially after everything that happened. We both decided today was the day we were going to tell you guys, but Stacie and Cynthia Rose caught us first.” The Bella’s all smiled and surrounded us in a group hug. After congratulating the two of us everyone gradually broke away to enjoy the rest of the party. Aubrey and I joined the rest of the Bella’s to the makeshift dance floor as we all danced the night away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue

Chapter 11

The years seem to fly by fast. I was in my senior year at Barden and would be graduating soon. Aubrey and I were still going strong, but I was worried for a moment after the President Obama scandal. Even after Aubrey left the Bella’s were still her life it took her a minute to stop thinking like the Bella’s captain and start thinking like my girlfriend after the scandal. After she realized what she was doing she had enveloped me in a hug and told me everything was going to be ok and that she would be there for me. What I didn’t know till later Captain Posen would be back when we went to her retreat to find our sound. It was the night after worlds that I decided to propose to Aubrey. Of course, she said yes. It is true no one know what goes on behind closed doors but sometimes all it takes is one person to open the door and change everything.


End file.
